


The savior Lena deserves

by shyomegagirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, but reigncorp is so awesome, comic-con made me write it sorry, i still ship supercorp, mon-el is such a douchebag, odette and katie deserve so much more than supergirl's cast, the fic is filled with ugly homophobic comments, there is slight mention of karamel, they are silly though, they deserve each other though, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyomegagirl/pseuds/shyomegagirl
Summary: So, after an incident Lena is circled by douchebags that behave even worse than supergirl's cast and is being called names.(SDCC was ugly and so is this fic...)





	The savior Lena deserves

**Author's Note:**

> This have happened to a lot of girls including myself, and if it happened to you - I am so sorry! We are not a joke, we are decent human beings and we have nothing to be ashamed of.  
> This work may contain some mistakes because English is not my mother tongue. Sorry!

It seemed like time just could not go any slower. It was normal for boring school lessons, but not for the breaks. Though Lena would preferred anything to that humiliation in front of the whole school.  
She was currently facing her locker, wishing it was bigger and she could just hide in it until the screaming all around her died out.  
But some wishes just don't come true.  
"WHy Won’T You FAcE mE, LUthOR?" one of them - Mike - mockingly said, but Lena didn’t even flinch. "What are you afraid of, huh? I’m not gonna jump your lesbo-bones, ya know" his friends made some strange and not at all funny noises, but then all of them laughed, and Lena felt like she was the only one who was still in the right mind.  
Finally, she heard Kara’s and Winn’s voices approaching and slightly turned around. But her friends were too into their dialogue to pay attention to some stupid drama right in the front of them.  
"KARA!" Lena heard herself scream, her voice so desperate it seemed like she had been beaten and not just simply humiliated. Her friend finally saw what was going on and turned into a defensive mode, but then…  
"Hey, sweetie" Mike approached her, like a predator would approach his prey. He had that very annoying smirk on his face that some girls liked and his eyes slightly sparkled whenever he was looking at Kara. And although Kara never admitted it out loud, Lena knew her friend all to well to not notice that the girl had a crush on this douchebag.  
And in the moment when Kara’s mouth flew open like she was desperately trying to catch her breath and Mike bit his lip Lena understood - she was completely fucked.  
Then the show continued, with Kara trying and failing to say something, Winn watching them from afar and then disappearing to change his diaper or to call a teacher - Lena did not care what he was about to do. She trusted these people with her life, and here she was, leaning on her locker, listening to the stupid comments about her sexuality. It was all Veronica Sinclair’s fault - Lena was drunk and had (kinda??) tried to kiss her and she (kinda??) pulled away and told everyone that the little pathetic Luthor had a crush on her - ha ha how funny and how totally untrue.  
Mike made another round of nasty comments and some of them got really deep into Lena's heart and she was ready to punch him… At least in her head - she would have killed him right were he stood… But well Lena was a genius not a fighter.  
"What's going on?" some small voice approached them and when everyone turned to have a look on the person who stood behind that voice, Lena had found an opportunity to escape… but well, not all of the shit goes according to the plan, and she was once again circled.  
"Nah-nah, Lesboluthor, you ain’t going anywhere" once again that ugly laughter echoed through the hallway. "Look, sweetie, this is our one and only Luthor" she was then introduced to the girl who gave her an opportunity to escape which she screwed.  
The girl was stunning, though. She wore leather jacket and practically no make-up at all, but she still seemed to look like a model that just walked out of podium…  
"The fuck is wrong with you, guys?" the girl, unlike Lena’s friends, seemed to have a voice. She stood tall and confident and gave an impression of a murderer and not of some schoolgirl. Though she would have made a very hot murderer, Lena admitted it in her head. "You circled a girl and you think that all of this is funny? You are just a bunch of screwed up teenagers that masturbate in the corners of your rooms afraid that someone will overhear your ugly noises…"  
"Well you lesbos can only dream of our…" he had no chance of finishing his sentence, for he was interrupted with a perfectly gracious jab coming from this mystery savior.  
He fell to the floor, and some guys tried to help him while the others started making ugly noises, but then he stood dropping a comment that he does not fight with girls.  
"Afraid to loose, huh?" and then he snapped and tried to smack her lamely, but she was fast enough to step aside and let him fall into space. He was currently lying on the floor with a very afraid Kara upon him, trying to see if he had any scratches, and right in this very moment their headmaster - Hank Henshaw - approached them with a very terrified and trembling Winn by his side.  
"What is going on?" he asked, his voice void of any emotions, and Lena wished she could have a poker face like his.  
"SHE KICKED ME!" Mike whined somewhere from the floor, pointing a finger to the mystery girl, and Henshaw’s eyebrow rose. But then he was once again back to his usual non-impressed look and asked both of the delinquents to his office.  
Mike needed some help to stand up and Lena’s savior just left with a wink, making Luthor breathless. She needed a moment to return her compose, and then Winn approached her, asking if she was alright.  
She only nodded and then walked away, trying not to look at Kara - the biggest disappointment of the day. 

*****

Next thing that happened - Mike apologized to Lena in front of the whole class and then sat with Kara on the place that was reserved for the Luthor… had been reserved someday in the past.  
Winn was sitting with Lyra, and Lena did not want to mess with his newfound love interest, she was happy for her friend, he deserved it even if he was a coward.  
And so she stood uncomfortably in the centre of the class, wondering where she should sit, when her savior walked in, gently took her hand and walked them to the back of the classroom.  
Lena was too stunned to say anything, watching how the mystery girl unpacked and trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to scare her away. But then the savior was done and Lena just continued to stare at the girl's face, her beautiful amber eyes, cheeky half-smile and…  
"Like the view?" the girl turned her attention away from whatever she was looking at and now her eyes met Lena's wondering gaze.  
"Oh… yes? I mean… duh" Luthor have never felt as speechless and flustered in her life and she has been a friend of Kara the-most-cutest-girl-in-their-whole-school Danvers for as long as she can remember. Well, maybe cute girls are not the real fetish of Luthor.  
Finally, Lena seemed to compose herself enough to ask something that bothered her. "What is your name?"  
The girl smirked and licked her lips - the gesture that sent Lena into sudden agony, making her throat go dry.  
"You can call me Reign, cutie"  
And then the bell rang and everything went quiet, apart from Lena's mind.  
Reign. Reign. _ **Reign.**_  
How sweet, how hot, how _**beautiful.**_


End file.
